TMNT: Demonic Love
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: When Kavaxas plans to get his vengeance on the orange turtle who made him go back to the Netherworld, he ends up having feelings for little Michelangelo but then what will the rest of the world above react? Will they support their little relationship or threaten to tore it apart? I do not own TMNT 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Sum: _When Kavaxas plans to get his vengeance on the orange turtle who made him go back to the Netherworld, he ends up having feelings for little Michelangelo but then what will the rest of the world above react? Will they support their little relationship or threaten to tore it apart?_

Chapter 1- Demon Vengeance Failure

Deep in the Netherworld, Kavaxas, leader of the demon dragons and ruler of the Netherworld, was raging out his fire to a bunch of rocks." GAAAAH!" he raged out as he flamed the last rock." I cannot believe those pathetic turtle freaks beaten me!" You see, the turtles and their allies defeated him when he tried to rule Earth with a bunch of ghosts and undead people from the Netherworld.

" Calm yourself, my son," Bloody Mary, his demon mother, tried to soothe, massaging the shoulders of her only son." You must plan your ways before you strike, dear, or it will fail," Kavaxas sighed and then turned to his mother before telling her," Mother, I would like to calm down but I just do not believe that a bunch of mutant turtles defeated me that easily! Especially the little orange one,"

" Be careful of your temper, Kavaxas," Mary said as she looked at her son in worry." The orange turtle must pay for his crimes but flaming anger will not do anything about it. You must do action and violence," Kavaxas nodded then he got his staff and shot it to the air, making a portal open to the human world, a.k.a Earth." I will transport that turtle to the Netherworld and here, I will end his life!" he planned with a wicked smile then he evilly laughed," Mwuhahahaha!"

Meanwhile...

Michelangelo Hamato, youngest of the ninja turtle brothers, was hopping on every rooftop on his patrol when a portal suddenly opened." Huh?" he asked himself, looking at the weird portal real closely." What is this?" Inside the portal, he saw nothing but blood-like red. As he started to placed his hand inside the portal, he suddenly heard someone behind him yell out," Mikey, watch out!"

It was his brothers, Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato and Donatello Hamato! Before he could ask why, he felt his hand being pulled into the portal." Help! Help! HELP!" he yelled out but before his brothers could help him, he was already pulled inside by the force of the portal." MIKEY!" the orange-masked turtle heard his elder brothers cry out before he lost his consciousness.

A few hours later...

Mikey woke up in pain as he groaned and rubbed his head then he looked around him and his eyes widen. There were rocks all over the place with magma spreading all over the ground. The turtle was breathing hard as he backed up against a rock, hoping that all of that was just a nightmare. As he kept hoping, he saw a dark shadow loom behind him then he froze in fear as Kavaxas jumped in front of him, his mouth starting to release the raging fire inside him.

" H-Hey...hothead..." Mikey tried to greet in fright, his words quivering as the demon dragon went closer to him threateningly but then, he wasn't able to dodge the pounce that the demon dragon did afterwards. But before he was able to burn the little turtle, Kavaxas felt a different feeling towards the little turtle, all of a sudden. The little one begged to spare him with his puppy eyes, making the demon dragon blush.

Finally, he snapped from his thoughts then he got off the orange-masked turtle and flew off, making the turtle turn red also in embarrassment." D-Did h-h-he just...spare me?" Mikey asked in surprise then he smiled shyly as he sat down, leaning against the rock, and started to have a dreamy glance in his eyes, thinking about his new feelings towards the red demon dragon.

Meanwhile, Kavaxas flew to his home, past his mother and into his room, his face straight on his bed as he moaned and groaned in rage and in anger." My son, are you alright? What is the matter, my dear?" Mary asked as he opened the door of his son's room. The red demon dragon looked up to his mother, sat up on his bed and told his mother," Oh, mother, I thought that I will be able to kill the turtle who sent me back here! But I couldn't!"

" Why? What had happened out there?" the orange demon dragon asked him and her son explained to her angrily," I was suppose to kill him with my fire but when I looked into his eyes, I saw innocence and c-cuteness. Almost at once, my feelings were touched so much that I could not bare to see him harmed so I flew off in fright and in embarrassment. I felt that my face was very warm as I flew off. I did not know what that feeling was!"

" Oh, my son," Mary said calmly as she patted his wings in reassuring and in care." That feeling that you felt is called ''love''. Love is a feeling that you have when you begin to admire some creature that looks adorable to you," Kavaxas sighed then he turned to his mother and asked her," Have you experienced this ''love'' before?" But the female demon dragon shook her head and told him," I am sorry, my son, but no demon has experienced love before,"

" So, I am the only one who is experiencing love?" the red demon dragon said in sadness." I must be weak, aren't I, mother?" Mary was shocked when her son said this then she shook her head and told her son," Love is not weak. It is very powerful, as I've heard it. Love will make you stand up brave and will help you resist powerful auras like the Seal Of Ancients. The turtle can help you resist the seal's power and help you gain more power to defeat your enemies,"

" So, what are you suggesting, my dear mother?" Kavaxas asked in confusion and then his mother told him," You should invite the turtle over so you can get to know him better and that he may also like you back so that your love may become stronger," The red demon dragon blinked at his mom for a few moments before taking off to find the orange-masked turtle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- From Feelings To Romance

Mikey's POV:

My eyes start to open and I start to wake up as I rubbed my eyes in laziness just to clear my vision from all the blurs. I put one of my hands behind me and felt something hard and rocky. I turned my head in surprise and noticed that I was still leaning against the rock that I fell asleep on. I tried to remember what happened earlier and then my eyes widened in shock and in worry as I finally remembered what had happened.

While I was on patrol, I saw a red portal, which sucked me into the Netherworld, where Kavaxas, ruler of this realm, found me and tried to kill me but then, to my surprise, he spared me and flew away, his face red in embarrassment. I don't know why but I also blushed after he flew away and then I started to think all about him as I dozed off on the rock I leaned on. I feel my face red again as I tried to stand up but then I felt that my legs were shaken up.

So, I used my hand to balance my self while I use the other to help me get up without falling. I sighed in relief as I started to placed both hands on the rock to keep my self in balance and then I started to walk slowly and let go off the rock until I saw a cliff ahead. I went to the edge of the cliff and my eyes widened as I saw magma flowing from a rock." What in the name of shell?!" I asked in shock as I stumbled and fell on my feet.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud roar of a dragon so I crawled towards the rock again in fear. My heart started to beat fast as I heard the loud dragon roar getting closer and closer so I started to turn to the rock in fright. That roar sounded scary and whoever it is, it's getting closer...

Normal POV:

Mikey shivered in fear and fright as the roar came closer and closer towards him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw a dark shadow behind him and he started to breathe faster." Any orange mutant turtle in here?" the creature asked calmly but sorta threatening and then, finding the voice a bit familiar to him, the orange-masked turtle looked behind him and gasped as he was that the roaring creature was Kavaxas!

" K-Kavaxas?" he asked in fright as he still shivered in fear. The huge red demon dragon looked at the turtle and started to feel sorry as he looked at the fear in his eyes but he needed to hide his feelings so he just swooped in, got the turtle by the shell and flew him to his and his mother's house. " W-Where are y-you taking m-me?" Mikey asked in worry but the demon dragon said nothing.

After a few minutes, the red demon dragon dropped the orange-masked turtle on a rocky surface and then he flew down to stand right next to him. Kavaxas turned to the turtle, who struggled to get up on his feet then the demon dragon helped him up as he asked him in a worried voice," A-Are you alright, l-little turtle?" Mikey brushed off the dust from his plastron then he smiled, turned to the demon dragon and told him," Don't worry, Kavaxas. I'm alright. A little shaken up but alright,"

" Phew, thank goodness," a voice from the inside of the house said in relief so both the red demon dragon and the orange-masked turtle turned to see an orange female demon dragon appear from the entrance." W-Who are you, um, other demon dragon?" the turtle asked in shock and in surprise then the female dragon said," I am Bloody Mary, the dear mother of Kavaxas and duchess of all of the Netherworld. And who might you be, young turtle creature?"

" Oh, I am Michelangelo, Hamato Yoshi's youngest son," the turtle introduced himself, feeling that he could trust the demon dragons with his identity." Oh my, Yoshi has a son? That is interesting..." the demon dragon female said and then she motioned both boys to follow her inside." So, you know my father?" Mikey asked in shock and in confusion and Mary told them calmly," Yes, but the real question is that who would not? Your father is famous in both the Netherworld and Heaven,"

" R-Really? How?" the turtle asked and the orange demon dragon explained," He was famous for his bravery and sacrifice against the foot clan," Amazed, the orange-masked turtle giggled as the three made their way to the kitchen and then both him and the red demon dragon sat on the chairs near the dining table." Are you hungry, little Michelangelo? We still have some edible food," the mother suggested as she got a bowl and a box, both made out of hard rocks.

" Um, yes but I don't want to get you in to much trouble just for me, Ms. Mary," Mikey said as he turned red in embarrassment but Mary just smiled and giggled, reassuring the young turtle," It is no trouble at all, Michelangelo. Besides, it is dinner time already," She poured rocks each into the bowls and then got a pitcher of magma and poured it all over the rocks. The red demon dragon looked at it with a smile for three seconds before starting to eat while the turtle just stared at his bowl.

" Are you not going to eat your dinner, Michelangelo?" Kavaxas asked in confusion as he munched his rock food and Mikey said in a nervous way," Well, um, creatures like us don't really, um, eat rocks with magma," The red demon dragon shrugged and then he encouraged the turtle," Do not worry if you cannot eat. But you can if you want to try but I will not force you to,"

The orange-masked turtle looked at him then he looked at the food before taking a rock spoon and scooping up a rock with little magma to eat. He closes his eyes as he placed the food into his mouth then his eyes widened as he said out," This is delicious!" He scooped up more as fast as he could until he finished the whole soup in five minutes." Wow! What an appetite..." the red demon dragon said to himself as he turned pink when he saw the turtle.

All of a sudden, the turtle tripped on the rocky chair and then the male demon dragon caught him bridal style. Both of them blushed in embarrassment as Kavaxas placed the turtle down." Oh, um, are you alright?" the red demon asked, his face still red, and the orange-masked turtle said," Yeah, um, I'm a-alright. I think," His face was red as he took a few steps back, saying," I-I'll just get s-some fresh air..." then he ran out of the kitchen and out of the house.

" Hi hi hi. Oh, Kavaxas, you love him, don't you?" Mary said all of a sudden, surprising her son to turn around to face her." W-What? I do not know what y-you are talking about, mother," Kavaxas stuttered in response, his face redder than a fresh tomato but then the orange demon dragon chuckled and then reminded him," You know that I can tell if your emotions and we both already know your feelings, or your love, for little Michelangelo,"

" Like he will feel the same way as I do for him. I am a powerful demon dragon, a dark creature from the depths of the Netherworld," the red demon dragon said." No mortal can love, or even befriend, a power- hungry demon dragon such as I even if it was then end of both our worlds combined!" His mother sighed and shook her head in disagreement then she went to him and told him," You would not know that until you tell him,"

" Tell him what?" the red demon asked as he looked at his mother in confusion and sadness then the orange demon told him," Tell him how you feel. You do not know what might happen until you try to tell him that you love him. Tell him the new feeling of love that newly blossomed in your heart ever since you got him and pulled him into your world. Tell him that he brings joy and happiness to your heart of cold darkness and hard stone,"

" W-What if he runs away o-or if he rejects m-my f-feelings?" the red demon dragon asked in worry then the orange demon dragon said in reassurance," Then give him time to give and understand you and your feelings," Kavaxas nodded in understanding then he walked out of the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Mikey sitting on the porch and looking outside in sadness as if he wanted to do something or go somewhere.

" M-Michelangelo?" the demon dragon asked softly, making the turtle turn in shock and then he blushed when he noticed that it was Kavaxas calling him." Oh, um, hi, Kavaxas," he said, clearing away tears and putting up a cheerful, little smile that was so adorable and so cute that the red demon dragon blushed." W-What are you looking at?" the demon dragon asked, sitting next to the little orange turtle.

" Oh, um, I was just staring at this great scenery," Mikey explained in hesitance, pointing to the great scene of red magma falling from one of the rocks. Kavaxas nodded at him then he blushed again as he started to tell," Um, Michelangelo, I have got something to confess to you and I hope that you listen very carefully and very hard so you may understand what I will be trying to confess you. And I beg you to not make fun of what I am going to say to you,"

The turtle nodded solemnly then the red dragon took a deep breath then he admitted," I know that I got you and dragged you here so I may be rid of you, little turtle, but when I realized how innocent and how adorable you are, my heart felt something so strange that no other demon dragon have felt the same way as I did when I saw you. I could not say a word and I could never explain what was that feeling that I feel whenever I see you or when I am around you,"

" K-Kavaxas..." Mikey was about to say, his face red in embarrassment, but then Kavaxas continued to admit to him," When I had told my mother about my feelings, she had explained to me that it was the feeling of love but this feeling is not usually experienced by any demon in the whole Netherworld. This was a mortal feeling but I still could not let go the mortal feeling of love and I was really afraid that you...you may not feel the same away towards me at all,"

" W-Why not?" the orange-masked turtle asked in confusion and the red demon dragon hesitated before admitting," It is because you are a young mortal, filled with innocence in your heart, while I am an old immortal, whose heart has nothing but bitter darkness, selfishness and hunger for great power. I mean, who can ever love an ugly and dark demon dragon such as I? Even I do not know how to love myself in spite of all my powers,"

" W-Well, I'd love you," the turtle admitted with shy grin as he leaned on the dragon softly. The demon dragon turned red as he turned his head and saw that the little turtle was lying on him lovingly then he was caught in surprise when the turtle softly kissed him. He was very surprised but he gave in to the kiss as his eyes gently closed and kisses the little turtle back." Aww! Now, that is adorable," Mary said as she saw them front inside the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Deeper Than Planned

I just wanted Rahzar, Tatsu and Ho Chan in the Netherworld. LOL!

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Days later, in New York City...

It's been days since Mikey's been missing and his elder brothers were worried sick about him. They've tried everything they can to make a portal to the Netherworld but Donnie just couldn't find the right machines to make one. But that didn't stop them so they kept trying and trying and wouldn't stop no matter what happens.

In the Netherworld...

Time goes faster in the Netherworld and Kavaxas and Mikey's relationship had gotten deeper than ever. They wanted to hide it from the other demon dragons and other bad spirits so they wouldn't think that their king has grown so weak that he fell in love with a low mortal but it couldn't be kept for so long.

One day, Rahzar (since he died again, he gets sent back to hell, a.k.a Netherworld) met up with Tatsu and Ho Chan (other bad spirits that stayed in the Netherworld). He had just went from Kavaxas's place to spy on him and found out that Kavaxas was in a secret relation with another creature so he decided to gossip it to the others.

" Hmm, that seemed impossible, don't you think?" Ho Chan said after Rahzar told them what he saw." Kavaxas is very tough and even if he had grown soft for another, he would not have kept it," Tatsu began to think then he said," Are you sure that you saw him kissing another demon dragon, Bradford? You might be seeing things,"

" I'm not!" Rahzar argued." But I'm not sure if it was a demon dragon. All I saw was Kavaxas covering his kiss with his wings that's why I knew that he was keeping anyone else from seeing him," Ho Chan scratched his head in confusion and said," Well, I'm so confused right now. Why don't we just ask Kavaxas what's going on?"

Rahzar and Tatsu agreed then they went to Kavaxas's place to find out the actual truth on what Rahzar was talking about. They were about to peak through the window when the door suddenly opened and then they all saw Mary and Kavaxas walk out the door and fly out." Oh, great," Rahzar said." What do we do now? They both left,"

" Wait, I see another creature inside," Tatsu said, peaking through a closed but still a transparent window." Look! It is coming out!" The three waited near the porch as a lime green turtle came out the door. It was Mikey! He was wearing an orange shirt and an orange short along with some black shoes.

" Wait, what?" Rahzar asked in confusion." What is Michelangelo doing here? Did he die already?" Ho Chan looked closely at the turtle and said," Hm, he doesn't look like an undead spirit? Maybe he was just trapped here?" But then, Tatsu wondered in confusion," But why is he staying with Lord Kavaxas?"

" Maybe let's ask," Rahzar said, smirking as his teeth shone sharply. Mikey, on the other hand, sat on the hill near the house and began to ponder as the three snuck up around him." Hey, little turtle," Rahzar said from behind, making Mikey turn in shock and in fear." R-Rahzar..?" he asked as he backed up but couldn't go any further.

Tatsu and Ho Chan appeared behind him too, making him back up towards the porch of the house. Rahzar pounced on him, making him fall and scream." Well, isn't this a surprise, eh, Michelangelo?" he asked with an evil grin. Mikey screamed in fright as Rahzar was preparing to slash his face off but then someone stopped him.

" Bradford!" Kavaxas shouted as he flew down towards all the commotion as he and Mary flew to their house. He grabbed Rahzar's arm and pushed him towards Ho Chan and Tatsu, making them all fall." Hey! What's the main purpose of that, you demon dragon scum?!" Rahzar blurred out as he And the others stood up.

But then Kavaxas just growled as Mary declared," You are not allowed here, undead mortal spirits! Be gone! Now!" Tatsu shook his head and threatened," Not on our watch, Bloody Mary! We are going to spread the word that the our leader has turned super soft on a mere mortal such as that innocent turtle freak! He has gone weak and foolish! You both have!"

" You dare?!" Mary cried out in anger, her eyes turning green in rage. In fear, Mikey hid behind Kavaxas and looked at Ho Chan, Tatsu and Bradford fearfully. Kavaxas, in burning rage,was about to attack the three undead spirits when he looked behind him and noticed Mikey's eyes, looking like he was being traumatized with powerful fear.

" Fine! What do you want?!" Kavaxas angrily said and Ho Chan demanded calmly," We want to know why Michelangelo is staying with you and why haven't you killed him," Mary looked around then she opened the door, telling them," There may be prying ears, out here in the open. We must continue our talk inside the house,"

The three nodded then went inside the house, with Mary following behind. Kavaxas sighed then he turned around to Mikey and hesitantly said to him," Um, Michelangelo, I am sorry that Bradford, Tatsu and Ho Chan attacked you. They are not usually that annoying in here. Are they annoying in the mortal realm as well?"

" Tatsu and Ho Chan are kind of annoying," Mikey said with a giggle." Bradford, on the other hand, is so annoying to me ever since I met him in his dojo. He he he..." Both of them had a good laugh as they went inside the house, where Mary was making rock lava soup in the kitchen for all of them.

" Ah, Kavaxas and Michelangelo," Mary said as Kavaxas and Mikey sat on the dining table with Rahzar, Ho Chan and Tatsu, who was already starting to eat their soups." Here is some more soup for both of you," Mikey looked at his soup happily before licking his lips and eating the soup using the rock spoon next to his bowl.

Kavaxas just played around with his soup and his rock spoon as he glared at the other three spirits coldly." Kavaxas, um, is there something wrong?" Mikey asked worriedly, turning to him with a worried expression, which made Kavaxas look at him in surprise and turn red as a tomato in embarrassment.

" I am, um, alright, Michelangelo," Kavaxas said, trying to cheer him up." I was just, um, thinking," Mikey nodded and he continued eating but he knew that there was something wrong with Kavaxas." Um, Kavaxas, why won't you and those three spirits talk out in the living room while me and Michelangelo clean up the dishes," Mary suggested calmly.

Kavaxas nodded then he, Rahzar, Ho Chan, and Tatsu walked to the living room to talk. Mikey sighed as he picked up the rock bowls and rock spoons then gave it to Mary." What is the matter, Michelangelo?" Mary asked, noticing the worried expression on the turtle's face as he gave her the rock utensils.

" Nothing much, Ms. Mary," Mikey said as he sat back on his chair." It's just that I'm worried that the rest of the Netherworld would try to kill me if they find out that Kavaxas is hiding me here. Plus, they might hurt him and then replace him with another demon dragon as their new ruler! I don't want that to happen to him all because of me!"

" I am sure that will never happen," Mary reassured him calmly as she washed the dishes." He is very strong and he is very powerful demon dragon. Love will make him stronger than ever," Mikey still sighed as he leaned his head on the table, saying," And what's worse is that I'm starting to feel sick every time I eat. I'm starting to get a head ache..."

But before he could finish what he was about to say, he held his mouth shut as if he was about to barf." Oh dear!" Mary said as she got a rock barf bag and gave it to him. Mikey barfed a lot before giving the rock barf bag to Mary, who used her fire to burn it to get rid of all the barf before rubbing Mikey's shell to calm his nerves down.

" Maybe it is the soup..." Mary said sadly but then Mikey shook his head and said," I-I don't think so. I feel like there's something else in my body that's draining some of my blood..." He stood up but he could barely move so he held on tight to the rock table as Mary took a few steps back from Mikey to try to help him.

" Um, Ms. Mary, w-what are y-you doing...?" Mikey asked and Mary explained," I'm going to scan your body to check for anything wrong with you and your body," Amazed, Mikey oohed as Mary began to do her scan. Her eyes let out red laser as she scanned the turtle body up and down until the laser turned green and landed on Mikey's stomach.

" Uh, what does that mean, Ms. Mary? Something bad? Something terrible?!" Mikey asked worriedly as Mary gasped before she smiled happily and said," Michelangelo, it is something very good! There are children growing inside you! I scanned again and again and I am certain that they are twins! You are pregnant, Michelangelo!"

" What?! Really?!" Mikey asked in shock and in happiness." I can't believe it!" Mary nodded and said," Kavaxas should know about this right away! He will be surprised but happy!" Mikey cheered as he clapped his hands happily but then a shiver of worry came over him as he cried out," But what will everyone else say?!"

" Kavaxas would have to admit that he has a new queen, then," Mary said with a shrug and a grin. Mikey blushed and then he said with hesitation," Queen? That kinda sounds weird but I guess that could be a good title. But do you guys do weddings? Or like a ceremony that celebrates two people, er, creatures, when they get together,"

" I will check if there is but I do know about weddings and pregnancy," Mary said, turning red in embarrassment." I've studied all about the mortal world and all of your ceremonies and events," They both had a good laugh before Mary started to head for the door, telling Mikey," I will tell Kavaxas to go in here while I talk to the three spirits,"

Meanwhile...

" ...And that is how it all happened," Kavaxas ended after telling Rahzar, Ho Chan and Tatsu about how he grew feelings for Mikey many days ago." Well, that's pathetic," Rahzar commented, rolling his eyes." Love is very weak. It makes anyone have a weakness and when you have a weakness, you can be beaten easily by your enemy,"

" Now, that is not true!" Mary blurted out, making all of them turn to face her as she entered the living room." Love can make you powerful and can make you have a purpose in life!" Kavaxas nodded in agreement then Mary told him," Kavaxas, Michelangelo is need of your company. Please report to the kitchen as soon as possible,"

Surprised, Kavaxas went to the kitchen before Tatsu told Mary," Even if he told us the truth, we will still spread the word that he has fallen for an innocent mortal," Mary smirked, telling them and leaving them very confused," I know that but I think Kavaxas and Michelangelo will spread the word first before you can even get a chance,"

Meanwhile...

" What do you need to tell me that is very important, Michelangelo?" Kavaxas asked solemnly and Mikey happily said," I've got great news, Kavaxas!" Kavaxas raised an eye brow and then Mikey cried out enthusiastically, jumping up and down," I. Am. Pregnant, Kavaxas! We're gonna be parents to a pair of twins! Isn't that great?! Yahoooo!"

" That is...Fantastic!" Kavaxas happily, carrying Michelangelo and spinning him around." This is the most wonderful news I have ever gotten in a millennium!" Mikey giggled a lot and then Kavaxas placed him down, saying," This is the most fantastic day in all of my life, other than the day I have met you, though,"

" But then, there's a catch that Ms. Mary said," Mikey admitted, bursting Kavaxas's happiness bubble." What is the catch that my mother had told you?" Kavaxas asked in worry and Mikey told him," You have to admit to everyone that you fell in love with a mortal, a.k.a me, so they could see that you are strong enough to tell them any secret,"

" But what if they still think of me weak?" Kavaxas asked then he added," And what if there are enemies out there in your world that would want to summon me to use me?!" Mikey held his shoulders and said," Calm down, Kavaxas. I'll be here by your side, no matter what happens. And no one can get you because my brothers got rid of the Seal of Ancients,"

" But just in case..." Kavaxas said, going to a wall in the kitchen. He opened a secret stash and took out his scepter before pointing it towards Mikey then a green beam shot Mikey with a little sting. Mikey closed his eyes as the sting hit him but after that the pain had gone as his eyes flashed gold and green before turning back into his normal eyes.

" W-What did you do?" Mikey asked and Kavaxas explained," I gave you powers of a demon dragon so that you may defend yourself if I am not around to help you," Mikey smiled then he gave Kavaxas a kiss and a hug." I love you so much, Kavaxas," he said as he hugged him and Kavaxas hugged back happily as he smiled.

" I love you too, Michelangelo love..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Little Darlings To Protect

Aww! I love this story!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Back in New York City...

It's been a few weeks now and the three brothers were worrying more and more about their little brother. They've grown grumpy and cold as they searched the whole city, inside and out. Their friends were also worried for Mikey but they were more worried about the guys since they were starting to change attitude.

" Yesterday, Leo scolded at me during patrol when he saw that I wasn't looking hard enough for Mikey," Karai told the others once she, Shini, April and Casey had gathered together one day." He's starting to act all angry ever since his brother disappeared," April tried to soften as she said," They're just worried, that's all. I'm pretty sure they'll be back to normal once Mikey's back,"

" Oh, man!" Casey angrily cried out." Whoever got Mikester is gonna be so sorry!" Shini agreed then she theorized," It is probably Kavaxas who got him. The turtles did say that they saw Michelangelo being dragged by a red portal. It's probably a portal to Kavaxas' home, a.k.a the Netherworld! Donatello told me and April himself!"

" I just wish Mikey would be okay..." April wished with a sad sigh." He's been missing for weeks and I have a bad feeling that something bad is happening to him, right now," Before the others could say any more, Donnie cried out from the lab," APRIL! CASEY! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS PORTAL GENERATOR I FOUND IN THE SEWERS!"

" Coming!" April yelled back then she grabbed Casey before dragging him to the lab. She and Casey went in the lab, where they found Donnie assembling some kind of machine." Uh, Don, what is all this?" Casey wondered and Donnie replied," I found these parts for a portal generator and I've also found it's blue prints! Isn't it cool?!"

" It's great!" April cried out happily." You'll finally be able to make a portal to the Netherworld and get Mikey back!" But then, she was surprised when Donnie shushed her before whispering to them," Shh! We can't let the others know! They might depend the search on me and give me a stressful time. We need to build this in silence, got it?"

The two teenagers nodded then the team of three started to build the machine using the blue prints.

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld...

Kavaxas had told all of the Netherworld that they would have a new queen of the Netherworld, making everyone else gasp, all of them worried that the queen would be scary. To let them keep thinking that the queen was scary, Kavaxas never told them the name and kept it mysterious, making everyone feel more frightened than ever.

Days after his big announcement, Mikey had already given birth to twins, a female and a male. They named the female Solaria, like the rays of the sun, and they named the male Flamoangelo, like the sparks of fire. Kavaxas didn't think anything else great could happen until Mary told him that Mikey was pregnant again.

Kavaxas was delighted then he showed everyone in the Netherworld their twin children but he still kept Mikey a secret to keep by giving him a mask so no one could recognize him. Surprisingly, for both Mikey and Kavaxas, Rahzar, Tatsu and Ho Chan became their close friends and would sometimes watch over the children if Kavaxas is out or if Mikey was resting.

Life seemed so perfect that Mikey almost forgot about his brothers and his friends. The only thing that kept reminding him about them was a small picture of them next to his bed. One day, before he went out, Kavaxas saw the picture near Mikey's bed so he went up to him and asked," Uh, Michelangelo, can I ask you something?"

" Sure, sweetie," Mikey replied, rubbing his pregnant tummy." What's wrong?" Kavaxas hesitated before asking," Do you miss your brothers, Michelangelo? Do you miss your home?" Mikey's eyes widened as he saw how sad Kavaxas's expression has become so he softly smiled and said," Yes, I do but I wouldn't sacrifice this life for the world,"

" R-Really?" Kavaxas asked in surprise and Mikey nodded before kissing him gently. Kavaxas smiled then he opened the door to see Rahzar, Tatsu and Ho Chan waiting." Hey, Kavaxas," Rahzar greeted then Kavaxas nodded before going past them and flying towards Mary, who was waiting patiently for him by a cliff.

" Are you alright, Kavaxas?" she asked when she noticed the sad expression on his face." I am alright, mother," Kavaxas told her but then he sighed and added," I am just worried that Michelangelo would miss his home so much that he's choose to go back home and would leave me alone. I do not want that to happen to our life,"

" Oh, Kavaxas," Mary consoled, placing her hands on his shoulders." If that ever happens one day and you do not know what to do, you just need to follow your heart. Now, remember this: If you love someone, you have to let him go," Kavaxas looked at her and then smiled, saying," You are right, mother. Thank you,"

Meanwhile, back at his house, Mikey was resting on the couch while Rahzar and Ho Chan chased after the speedy 7-month old Solar and Tatsu was looking after the calm 7-month old Flame." Hey, Michelangelo," Rahzar asked Mikey, feeling tired from all the chasing that he was doing." can you at least tell your daughter to stop moving so fast!"

" Solar, sit and play nicely with your uncle Rahzar and uncle Ho Chan," Mikey said calmly and Solar stopped flying around the room, making Ho Chan and Rahzar crash, then she sat down next to her uncle Tatsu." Ugh, that's a lot better," Ho Chan said, trying to stand back up on his feet then he went and sat next to Solar," No more speed chasing, okay?"

Solar nodded then she placed her hands up, saying," Googoo gaga!" Ho Chan lifted her up, making her giggle and then she started to laugh aloud. Mikey giggled as he sighed in relief." Nothing could possibly got wrong," he murmured as he started to relax, lying down on the couch.

Back in Donnie's lab...

" Yes! We are done!"

Donnie celebrated so much as he, April and Casey finished making the portal generator." We can finally find Mikey and bring him back home! Yahoo!" Donnie cheered as April and Casey sat down on the ground in exhaustion." Before we do, can we rest?" Casey asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

" Yeah," April agreed, breathing in and out." We'll need our strength to take Kavaxas down if we have to face him," Donnie glared at them then he sarcastically laid out," Oh, alright. Let's take a very long rest while Mikey is being brutally tortured in that world of demonic nightmares!"

" Well, if you put it that way..." Casey said, his eyes widened as he got up." I'm in!" April rolled her eyes as she stood up as well and Donnie smiled before turning on the portal generator and typing in the coordinates. Suddenly, a huge swirling red portal appeared right in front of the trio.

" To the Netherworld!" Donnie shouted with enthusiasm as he took a metallic remote before jumping into the portal." What did he just take?" Casey asked and April told him," He took the portal remote so he could make a portal to get back home," Casey was still kinda confused but he wasn't given anything else as April jumped into a portal as well.

" Oh, well," Casey sighed then he jumped into the portal, which disappeared right seconds later. The trio screamed as they fell and fell through the portal. Suddenly, they fell onto a large and hard piece of rock." Ugh, is everyone alright?" April asked as she tried to stand up but seemed to struggle.

" Yeah, I'm good," Casey said as he also tried to stand. Donnie got up too and helped the others stand." Come on, guys," he said as he took out a tracker." I can track Mikey's T-Phone now. He's somewhere here, I just know it!" He looked at the screen of the tracker before running off to another direction.

" Man, can't we rest?!" Casey complained and April said," I don't think so..." Both teenagers took a deep breath before running after the smart turtle. The three climbed up and ran through the huge rocks until the tracker stopped at Kavaxas's house." Kavaxas must be hiding him here!" Donnie cried out as he placed back his tracker.

" But why hide him?" April asked curiously but Donnie just said," Who cares?! He's still alive and that's what matters!" He ran straight to the house with Casey, who agreed with his friend." But why?" April murmured to herself as she walked to the house. At first, the turtle wanted a calm approach so he knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" a familiar voice asked from the inside. Donnie looked at the others before knocking on the door again." We asked who is it, fool?!" another familiar voice cried out from the house. Loosing his patience, Casey walked up to the door, pushed Donnie behind him and banged on the door.

" Open up, now!" he cried out angrily then the door opened and the others gasped in shock as they noticed that they were face to face with Tatsu!" Woah! What the?!" Casey blurted out in surprise as he fell." Tatsu." April solemnly said as she and Donnie took out their bowstaff. Tatsu called the others and Rahzar and Ho Chan suddenly appeared.

" Ho Chan and Rahzar?!" Donnie cried out in shock then Rahzar kicked the turtle off the porch. Ho Chan grabbed Casey and tossed him towards Donnie then Tatsu punched April towards both males." Leave, mortals!" Tatsu shouted once the trio got the strength to stand back up and get their weapons.

" Never!" Donnie shouted back then his eyes widened as two huge shadows flew towards them." Uh, guys..." April tried to say since she was looking behind them but she was interrupted when Kavaxas and Mary landed behind them." Kavaxas!" Casey cried once he and Donnie looked at the demon dragons.

" What do you want from our house?" Mary demanded then April asked," And who are you?!" Mary's eyes turned green she started to spread out fire." Run!" Casey shouted to the others. The group split up as the undead spirits and the demon dragons attacked them.

Meanwhile, back inside the house...

Mikey was fast asleep on one of the chairs with a sleeping baby Flame in one arm and his pregnant tummy on the other. Solar, on the other hand, was looking through the window of the house, watching the fight outside." Goo..." she said, admiring her grandmother and father's flame throwing in the middle of the fight.

The turtle heard what she said as he slowly opened his eyes. He lazily sat up, waking Flame and hurting his tummy." Ah." he said to himself as Flame started to wake up." Waah?" the baby asked as he rubbed his eyes. Mikey stretched then he turned to the window and asked," Hey, Solar, what're you looking at?"

" Goo-goo gaga," she said, turning towards her mother and pointing at the fight at the same time. Mikey was still confused so he picked up a lazy and sleepy Flame and walked towards his daughter." Hmm, looks like a fight," he said as he placed Flame next to his elder twin sister." Your father's fighting some creatures,"

" Looks like that your grandmother and your uncles are with him too," he continued on as he looked closely through the window so he could see who they were up against." I bet they're defending us but from who?" Flame yawned and stretched before crawling next to his sister and looking out the window too then he realized something.

" Wada! Wada!" he cried out as he pointed to Donnie and looked back at his mom at the same time. Mikey saw what his son was pointing at then he said," Your right, Flame. That turtle does look like me but with a purple mask," He thought hard as he murmured to himself," That mask, that bat, that weapon...it looks so familiar..."

" Tota!" Solar cried out as she pointed out to a picture of Mikey's family and friends near her. Mikey gasped as he snapped his fingers and cried out," Your right, Solar! It's Donnie, April and Casey! What are they doing here?!" He rushed out the door as he told the two children," Stay here!"

He ran out to the battle field and saw that he was right. Donnie, April and Casey were fighting Kavaxas!" Guys! Stop!" he cried out to catch attention but the others were too busy to hear him out." Guys, it's me! Please stop!" he shouted again but the others were still too focused on the fight that they still couldn't hear him.

Finally loosing his patience, using his newfound demon powers, Mikey's eyes turned full baby blue before shooting out electricity from his palms, finally catching the attention of the others." Mikey!" Donnie cried out, his eyes being filled with tear of happiness as he ran towards his little brother and hugged him too tight.

" Uh, Donnie..." Mikey said, feeling his tummy being squashed so Donnie stopped hugging, apologizing for the tight hug." I cannot believe your alive," April said as she and Casey joined the brothers." We missed you so much, dude!" Casey said with a smirk and Mikey was about to say something when he noticed Kavaxas's sad expression.

" Well, um," Mikey stammered, trying to find the proper words to say." I miss you guys too but..." But his voice trailed off when the trio turned to the undead spirits and demon dragons." How dare you take my brother?!" Donnie shouted angrily, making Kavaxas mad as well so both tried to attack each other.

" You two...stop!" Mikey cried out, clapping his hands together, making a sonic boom knock out both Donnie and Kavaxas." Woah, that's weird," April said, blinking in surprise." Since when did you learn how to do that?" Casey looked at Mikey in shock too and then he asked," And why are you being hidden here?!"

" Well..." Mikey was about to answer but he was interrupted when Mary shushed him then said," We cannot talk out here. There may be prying ears. Come let us go inside," Mikey nodded and turned to the others, saying," She's right. Let's head back inside the house for protection, guys,"

The others were surprised that Mikey trusted the female demon dragon but they trusted him so they followed the group inside then Mary checked before closing the door and locking it." We are safe," she sighed in relief as the others took a seat then April turned to Mikey and asked," So, um, can you give us an explanation now?"

" Oh, right..." Mikey remembered, blushing then he explained," At first, Kavaxas tried to kill me when I first got to the Netherworld but soon, until now, we, um, well..." Realizing that he couldn't explain any further, he turned to Kavaxas and held his hand, making the demon dragon blush and the others gasp in shock.

Donnie, April and Casey stared at both Mikey and Kavaxas, wide eyed. April's mouth dropped while Donnie's eyes nervously twitched and Casey looked like he was about to be sick. Mikey waited hesitantly for a reaction and then finally, Donnie and Casey found the words to say.

" That. Is."

"...so..."

"...ADORABLE!"

Donnie and Casey looked at April in a weird way as she squealed with enthusiasm, making Mikey and Kavaxas blush again." Um, really? It is?" Mikey asked in confusion and April nodded with a smile." Whaa-" Casey wanted to say but he was too surprised to say anything so Donnie asked," That isn't weird for you, April?"

" Come on, Donnie," April said confidentially." We've faced evil monsters, deadly aliens and mutant scums. I'm living with a bunch of turtles, who are my best friends and you happen to be my boyfriend, and I'm hanging out with Karai, a mutant snake, Shinigami, a witch, and Casey, a vigilante! What's weirder than that?"

" Oh, okay..." Donnie said, placing his head down but then he turned red in shock and looked back at April, asking,"...wait, I'm your boyfriend?" April turned red and her eyes widened before clearing out while stammering," Well, um, you know what I mean. A friend that is technically a boy. Duh!"

Mikey stifled a laugh then Casey asked him," So what are you gonna do now? Your other brothers want you back so badly," Mikey looked back at Kavaxas, who a sad expression in his eyes, then looked at Donnie, who had the same sad expression in his eyes, and said," Sorry, Donnie. I can't. I belong here...with Kavaxas,"

" I-I know," Donnie admitted, realizing that Mikey would place his heart for Kavaxas first." But what am I going to tell Leo and Raph now? They wouldn't understand," Mikey was about to suggest something when he noticed Solar and Flame on the ground, crawling toward the conversation.

" Goo-goo!" Solar cried out happily as she and her brother looked at Mikey. One look at them and April burst in squeals." OMG! ARE THESE YOU CHILDREN?!" she cried out in squeals, picking up Solar and pinching her cheeks. Solar laughed happily then seeing that her sister was having fun, Flame wanted to have some fun too.

" Oohna?" he asked, taking his arms out." Aw, you want some too?" April asked and Flame nodded so the teen picked him up and tickled his neck, making him burst into laughs. Mikey chuckled then he turned to the picture near the window. When he noticed that the glass was still able to illuminate the picture, he got an idea.

" Hey, Donnie," Mikey suggested to his brother, who looked up at him." What if you pretend that your portal generator was just a look-through mirror? So, you can see how am I here and the others won't have a clue on what's going on!" Donnie thought about the idea, saying," It can work, although..."

" Although, what?" Mikey asked worriedly and Donnie said," The others might test it out and when they realized it's a real portal, they'll get suspicious," Mikey looked at Kavaxas, who was also thinking of a plan, then he looked at the frame again before snapping his fingers and said," Then we'll do it!"

" You'll do what?" Casey asked and Mikey said," Once you three are back in the lab, me and Kavaxas will cast a spell to make the portal a look-through mirror!" Donnie gave it some thought before nodding and saying," Let's give it a try," Mikey smiled then they headed out to find a perfect spot to place the mirror portal.

Once they've found it, Donnie opened up the portal then he and Casey went in it and back in the lab. April gave Solar and Flame back to Mikey and Kavaxas before jumping into the portal to follow the others. Mikey took a deep breath as he gave their children to Mary then, using their powers, both him and Kavaxas hexed the portal.

" Did it work?" Mikey asked his brother, getting closer to the portal. Donnie knocked on the portal then he smiled, saying," The spell worked! Yes!" Both groups cheered happily for their success but their celebration was interrupted when April heard Leo and Raph going near the lab.

" Guys, scatter!" April said quietly to Mikey and the others then they ran away from the mirror's screen as Leo and Raph entered the lab solemnly." Any luck, Don?" Leo asked worriedly and, pretending to be sad, Donnie sighed and then explained," I couldn't make a portal, guys. I was only able to make a look-through mirror,"

He showed his elder brothers the mirror and once Raph felt the surface, he nodded to Leo solemnly, making the leader sigh." Just try harder next time," Leo said to Donnie then he and Raph walked out of the lab. As they walked out, Donnie gave Mikey a thumbs up before closing the look-through portal.

Donnie sighed in relief once his brothers were out of sight then he placed the remote on top of his desk." Um, guys," he asked the other teens." Were we always this solemn? I could even feel the powerful tension in the air," Casey looked worriedly at April, who just told Donnie," Well, only when Mikey disappeared in the Netherworld,"

Donnie nodded then he looked back at the remote. They had to kept Mikey's secret but he knew it couldn't be a secret for much longer...


End file.
